theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Development
You may not realize it, but your journey is coming to a close. The thing is, though, the challenges from here on only get worse, the next Holders aren't as pretty as the first. I know what you're thinking. It's kinda funny, you're right. I'm here to help. My mind is twisted, sure, so is yours, at least it should be. You have no clue what to believe, what you know, though, is one misstep and BLAM, you're gone. Simple, huh? Anyway, I'll have to tell you how to get to me, well, my boss. I am his spokesperson/assistant/secretary. I'm the good guy, sort of. He's a businessman. Known throughout the world, he is. I can get you to him; I'm near his office as always, wherever it may be. He is but a hollow shell, but a working one, if you understand. I'm trying my best to freak you out, it's what he wants. Is it working? Didn't think so... You know, he wasn't a Holder originally, I'm never sure anyone ever was. They were all "normal" once. When my boss speaks, which is rarely, he reveals a little more about himself and everything I'm protecting, plus everything you bunch of Seekers are doing. That's the part I know least about: you all. He says some of you are doing this for the good of mankind, some for the opposite. One of you, though, has the courage to end it all, making sure this can end for good. Is it you? Anyway, like many Holders, there is really never a particular building to head to. Now, there is. In New York City, U.S.A. This building is pretty tall, but will have construction being done to it, like adding on, not demolition. This building is reddish-beige. I can't reveal the exact location, but I have a feeling you'll know where it is. I don't care who you talk to, I'm not sure it really matters. No one who works here has ever met the boss face-to-face...except me, of course. I think I should take back the hollow comment above, he's not hollow, it's just, this whole Holder thing puts a damper on life, I guess. He suffers every damn day. I can do nothing of comfort to him, I feel like a failure. He's always stopped my suicide attempts, every time, though I don't see how. Working for him makes you kinda mad, I guess. Sorry - kinda rambling... Anyway, take the stairs, the elevator, what the Hell, just get to the 56th floor. I'll be there. There's just a desk, where I sit, and a door, which leads to the boss's office. If there's anything different, other than a small fridge and water-cooler, leave the floor, you may have miscounted or something. Due to the construction, the building may seem to wobble and move, but I assure you, you won't die, you're meant to be here, right? Anywho, I'm on this floor, I acknowledge your presence, yada yada yada, I'll get you to my boss a.s.a.p. Don't worry, I haven't, nor will I ever, transform into a horrid creature and drag you to Hell/gobble up your soul. There's nothing about me that should be at all scary, except for maybe my cheap suit. I put my money to good use, I still have a disposable income - Sorry...rambling again. It's just me and the boss, remember? The boss himself isn't scary either, he's just elderly, wild white hair, more so in his ears and nose than atop his head...and he wears a nice suit. However, I have no clue what goes on in his office behind closed doors, he always reminds me to keep the door open when I talk to him. I'm assuming that he's protecting me from something. Maybe something'll happen, maybe nothing much, but prepare yourself, please. I can't stress this enough. Prepare yourself. So many have entered without coming out...I'll leave all this to your imagination. After a while, you should come out with an object, to be precise, a mortar shovel stained with gray and crimson. This object is 429 of 538. Build up your courage and develop a strong mind... Your life depends on it.